être ou ne pas être,oui mais pourquoi?
by ina-eyes
Summary: 7è année pour sirius et Rémus, or tout les élèves doivent participer au spectacle de fin d'année, trop dure pour nos deux protagonistes obligé d'interpréter une scène dés plus romantique..........peut être pas temps que ça!
1. là ou l'on voit le début de l'histoire

attention:ceci est un fic yaoi/slash,ceci est un site yaoi/slash! homophobe ou jeunes non pervertit restez en dehors du périmaître de sécurité!  
  
ha oui, je m'excuse mais pas de lemon dans se fic hein! Je serais pas douer pour écrire ça de toute façon alors!  
  
résumer: dernière année pour sirius et rémus, or tout les élèves de dernière années doivent participer au spectacle de fin d'année, trop dure pour nos deux protagonistes obliger d'interpréter une scène des plus romantique..........peut etre pas temps que ça!  
  
disclaimer:je le fait juste parce que je suis un mouton, et niah niah m'appartient pas et patati et patata  
  
notes de moi  
  
N'esseyez pas de régler votre ordinateur!  
  
Nous le piratons désormais!  
  
nous controlons les horizontales et les verticales!  
  
nous pouvons vous noyer sous un millier de mails  
  
et modifier l'écran pour lui donner la clarter du christales  
  
Mais ça n'a rien à voire avec notre fic n'est ce pas?  
  
Non notre fic parle de lamas, ces si jolispetits animaux qui se baladent joyeusement en crachant sur les passants! Ces pures créations de la nature sont incomprises par les jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui!  
  
VOTEZ LAMA!  
  
oui c'est vrai,c'est pas drôle, j' arrete (ma soeur c'est fait mordre par un lama et ça fait mal)  
  
Bref si vous avez compris on peut commencer le fic  
  
****************************************  
  
"ça vas,rien de cassé?"s'enquit Rémus, presque inquiet et surtout agacé.Il était penché sur son ami assis au milieu des corps de charmants élèves de serpentards à moitié mort (oui seulement à moitié) "tu sais, si tu es un sorcier, utilise ta baguette au lieu de tes points la prochaines fois."continua t'il d'une voix fatigué  
  
"Bof,si tu avais été un ami tu serais intervenue plus tôt."Répondit Sirius en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles "et puis j'ai gagné de toute façon,nan?C'est l'important!"  
  
"Sans doute,répliqua l'autre,mais à la fin c'est moi qui dois m'excuser pour toi au prés des préfets.Tu passe ta vie à écraser des phalanges et arracher des dents,c'est la troisième fois ce mois si!" Le blond s'interrompit essayant de se souvenir d'une formule de guérison efficace et surtout rapide, "et puis non, c'est toujours moi qui te soigne fait le toi même ou vas voire Pomfresh!"  
  
Sirius se sentais un peut vexer,après tout, c'était à cause de Remus qu'il s'était battit en premier lieu.  
  
Pourquoi ne pas tout dire à son égoïste petit loup-garou?  
  
le sourire de Sirius s'élargit "Ils t'ont traité de gonzesse!"  
  
Il vit avec plaisir le visage de son ami se décomposer petit à petit, et devenir rouge de colère. Remus faché, c'était une chôse râre.  
  
"Moi évidament j'ai défendu ton honneur de jeune fille,c'est vrai quoi,on ne dit pas d'une dame que c'est une gonzesse" il s'arréta et observa la réaction du loup garou, Remus devenait presque effrayant, avec ce regard noir.   
  
Il esseya de le calmer  
  
"Hé tu devrais être habitué,et puis je suis sure qu'en vieillissant tu ressembleras à un vrai homme" dit il pour le rassurer.  
  
"Mais je n'peux pas m'habituer à une chôse pareille" hurla Remus avant de quiter la pièce en claquant la porte rageusement.  
  
" et encore,j'ai rien dit sur leurs histoires de longues jambes et de jolis petits c......"  
  
*************  
  
Rémus s'était calmé en allant à la bibliothèque,il était temps de retourner au dortoire.  
  
Ce n'était pas la première fois effectivement qu'on le disait efféminé et aprés 7 ans à partager les cours avec les serpentards ça n'avais plus beaucoup d'importance .Mais, l'entendre de la bouche de Sirius c'était une autre histoire. Il soupira en entrant dans le dans le dortoire des garçons.  
  
Quand soudain une forme ce jeta sur lui.  
  
"Remus, Remus cette fois j'ai le super plan pour qu'elle me tombe dans les bras"lui dit james surexité"à la fête des 7ème anné on organise une pièce de théatre,j'ai entendu les filles en parler dans le couloir ,je ne sais pas si les rôles sont définimais je pourais jouer Roméo et elle serais Juliette!"  
  
Encore un plan foireux ce dit le loup-garou  
  
"Je sais ce que tu te dis Rémus 'encore un plan foireux',mais tu sais ce sera trés romantique et tout et tout,elle me tombera dans les bras sans aucun doute."  
  
il s'intérompit "C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu m'aides Monsieur le prefet il faut que tu suplie Mc Gonagal de me laisser le premier rôle,daccord?"  
  
Il prie une mine de chien batut  
  
C'était le point faible du loup-garou"Agh,arrête ça,arrête! C'est d'accord j'y vais ce n'est peut être pas trop tard pour l'atraper dans un couloir"  
  
Il sortie sous les aclamations du jeune Potter, prie la carte des maraudeurs et suivie le petit point Mc Gonagal.  
  
Quand elle le vit, son expression semblait lui montrer de la sympathie"Je vous cherchais Lupin" d'éclara t'elle " vous savez pour les préparatifs de la fête des 7ème années, êtes vous au courent de la pièces organisé par vos camarades?"  
  
"Heu.....oui" répondit-il un peut décontenancé  
  
"je sais ce que vous êtes venu me dire,je comprends que vous trouviez ça génant, moi aussi cela m'a grandement choqué, mais aprés tout ce ne seras que le temps de la pièce...."dit elle   
  
"Je....." Balbutia Remus qui ne comprenait plus rien.  
  
"Aller,l'affaire est donc régler,vous verrez vos camarade ont vraiment bien travailler,ne les décevez pas!" Sur ces parolles elles s'éloigna gardant son sourire compatissant.  
  
"Ok" ce dit Remus "j'ai vraiment rien compris sur ce coup"  
  
Il n' aurait pas cherché une explication si une affiche toute nouvellement posé n'avait pas attiré son attention.  
  
Lorsqu'il distingua clairement les caractères, il devint blanc comme un linge.  
  
*******************************  
  
Sirius se rendais bien compte que quelque chôse se passait,les filles poufaient à sa vue(plus encore que d'habitude) et les garçons le montraient du doigts.  
  
Il s'aprétait à rentré lorsqu'il vit Remus Lupin tout droit comme un "I",semblant en état de choque.  
  
"Heu, ça vas?"demanda le brun  
  
comme l'autre ne réagissait pas il suivit son regard.L'affiche sur le mur déclarait:  
  
la maisons des griffondor on l'honneur de vous présentez Roméo et Juliette  
  
avec Sirius Black dans le role de Roméo et Remus Lupin dans celui de Juliette  
  
****************************************  
  
NA:Avez vous lue jusqu'au bout?   
  
J'èspère bien  
  
les temps sont dure de nos jours et pour nourire corresctement un auteur il lui faut des review oui des review  
  
je compte sur vous  
  
à la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien! 


	2. là ou l'on voit que le costume fait tout

date chap2 :03/05/2004  
  
attention: pareil, mon bute est toujours de mettre Sirius avec Remus,pas assez de site français sur le sujet à mon goût  
  
disclaimer: voire chap1  
  
na:j'ai un peut de temps pour mon fic et dire que j'avais promis d'updater en une semaine .Je n'est plus qu'à sauver l'honneur de ma famille en me faisant seppuku.  
  
à vous ami de la review merci beaucoup, faut que j'arrête de rougire à chacune d'elle, qu'elle honte! Je trouve très gentil de la part de Paradis Nightwish de me proposer d'être mon bêta reader mais je n'ose pas trop la contacté, fichu timidité!  
  
enfin!  
  
voilà le deuxième chapitre essayez de le lire durant un jour pluvieux (en se moment c'est pas trop gagné,mais bon on va pas se plaindre non plus!)  
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
James aurait du se sentire triste ou déçut de ne pas être Roméo. Il s'était répété que c'était sa dernière chance avec Lili, et il souhaitais de tout son cœur avoir se rôle. Alors il avait le droit de rire un peut, juste pour se remonter le moral et pour se venger un peut aussi. Bref, il n'avait pas cessé de ce moquer des deux garçons qui, après s'être remis du choque, était revenue directement au dortoir et lui avaient tout raconté.  
  
Depuis Sirius et Remus se tenait l'un à coté de l'autre, Remus la tête légèrement baissé, les joues rougis par l'embarassement ou la colère et Sirius les bras croisés sur sa poitrine,le regard noir prés à exploser.  
  
James le savais bien et il contait en profiter "le grand Monsieur Black se sentirait il offusqué?"  
  
:"Arrête ça!!! c'est quoi ton problème, espèce de petite pou....BIP,en..BIP,saleté de...BIP BIP BIP"(merci à Gerry Springer de nous avoir gracieusement prêté son matériel de censure)  
  
"Mon dieu Sirius, ne jure pas comme ça devant les dames" dit il en pointant Remus du doigt entre deux rires.  
  
Remus releva la tête violemment et lança un regard qui fit taire James instantanément   
  
"Et toi comment ça c'est passé avec Lili aujourd'hui?"Dit le loup garou d'un ton calme mais plein de malice.  
  
Ce fut au tour de James d'éprouver de la colère. La tension entre les trois amis était presque palpable.   
  
Peter entra alors dans le dortoir, les vit, et ressortie instantanément, trop prudent pour tenter quoi que ce soit.  
  
Sirius fut étonnamment le premier à reprendre son calme "Allons,allons, Remus on trouvera bien un moyen pour ne pas jouer dans cette fichu pièce, quand à toi James,à ta place j'aurais lâché l'affaire depuis longtemps, elle te hais, tu sais!"  
  
James se mis alors à bouder maugréant que Lili l'aimait mais qu'elle ne le savais juste pas encore et Remus parti en direction de son lit et se coucha directement, le brun en fit rapidement de même (pas dans le lit de Remus, pervers, dans le sien)il allait s'endormire, lorsqu'il crut entendre Remus murmurer "peut être que ça me plairait bien au fond......."  
  
*************  
  
Au matin Remus fut réveillé par un violent coup de pied. En face de lui ce tenait Sirius un sourire mauvais au lèvre." bien, il est temps que nous mettions les choses au point " Remus connaissait Sirius depuis des années et il savait que le sourire qu'il portait était un très mauvais présage.Il craignait de demander à son ami ce qu'il avait derrière la tête.   
  
"pour nos rôles, nos textes, les costumes et tout et tout" dit il sans laissé son ami placé un mot.  
  
" Tu veux dire que tu es d'accord "hurla Remus qui n'était vraiment pas du matin,"mais hier encore......."  
  
"Hier, c'était hier, depuis le petit déjeuner de ce matin j'ai changé d'avis. J'ai discuté avec les membres du conseil pour la fête de fin d'année et ils étaient très convainquant, ils ont même déjà préparer ton beau costume....."  
  
"Mon costume....." balbutia Remus "mais les rôles ne sont distribués que depuis hier..."  
  
"Tu oublie la magie mon cher Remus, c'est bien pratique tu sais, et puis ton costume c'est ce qui m'a convaincu au bout du compte" Déclara il comme ci c'était la chose la plus simple du monde.  
  
"Ho.....mais qu'est ce qu'il a mon costume?" Remus était curieux   
  
"Et bien, ils ont voulu donner un aspect plus moderne à la pièce en travaillant les costumes, tu seras vraiment mignon dedans,la robe de Juliette......"Sirius semblait perdu dans ses pensés, et Remus se sentit rougire et n'osait rien dire.  
  
Sirius sortit alors de ses rêveries et se tourna vers lui et s'écria d'un ton enthousiaste"bref puisque nous sommes d'accord tu dois savoir que tout les mercredi soir nous répétons avec les membres de la troupe"   
  
"Mais je ne ....."  
  
"Aller, les cours commence bientôt, si tu te dépêches tu peux encore petit déjeuner...." et il s'éclipsa.  
  
"veux pas porter des vêtement de fille" termina tristement Sirius face à la pièce silencieuse. D' abord Mc Gonagalle ensuite son meilleur ami......  
  
Il se pris le visage dans les mains" Il faut sérieusement que j'apprenne à m'imposer ça ne vas plus du tout....."  
  
"Vivement que je me retransforme en loup-garou et je leur ferait voire à tous......"grogna t'il  
  
Il se demanda comment Sirius avait put changé d'avis si violemment, il trouvait cela un peut étrange. Il secoua la tête comme pour enlever toutes mauvaises pensées.  
  
"Je sens que la journée va être longue" soupira t'il  
  
***************************  
  
dieu ça n'a pas été de tout repos.....mais le chapitre est bouclé   
  
bob l'éponge c'est énorme si vous avez l'occasion de le voire d'après le monde un vrai phénomène de société ils l'ont dit dans le monde parait-il.......  
  
mais ça n'a rien à voire avec Harry Potter  
  
s'il vous plais s'il vous plait une chtite review  
  
ça coûte rien et ça fait plaisir à votre serviteuse 


End file.
